Consider me Gone
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Jena Flint, long time girlfriend of Tony Stark, always thought that she'd have a happily ever after. But when Tony tells her he loves someone else, she has to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. What exactly will that mean? And will she be able to win the billionaire playboy back? Tony/OC relationship angsty romance (Now Completed)
1. Part One: Consider me Gone

**Consider me Gone **

* * *

><p>I sat silently upon the bed I shared with my lover, eyes staring off to a spot only I could see. The gigantic bedroom was currently freezing, matching my mood and emotions quite perfectly as I absently plucked the corner of the red and gold comforter in a broken rhythm. I couldn't say how long I had been in this position, but as I felt the goosebumps on my forearms rise to an incredible height I called out for assistance.<p>

"Jarvis, can you turn up the heat please?"

**_"Very good, Miss Flint. Will there be anything else?"_**

I thought for a long moment before answering, "Do you know when Tony will be back?"

_**"He is currently at the Orlando Fundraiser for the Theatrical Arts. Which does not end until later on this evening."**_

"That's fine. Could you let me know when he gets in please?"

_**"Yes, Madame."**_

"Thank you, Jarvis."

As the AI went silent once more, I let out a soft laugh and fell back onto the bed so that I was looking up at the ceiling. As the seconds ticked by my little chuckle became a full laugh that quickly turned boisterous, though there was no humor to be found in it. At this point it was either laugh or cry, and I choose to laugh my heart out.

I had been dating the infamous Tony Stark for the better part of five years now, but you'd hardly think we were a couple looking at us. When we had first started dating it was the perfect match- he was charming and his usual sexy self, and I was more than happy to go along for the ride. . . But now, the fire was gone.

Every time I tried to turn the conversation to something more than the weather or missions- I had joined the Avengers once my _supernatural_ talents had been recognized- Tony closed up. And when I pressed deeper into _why_ he was pushing me away, he'd merely say he didn't want to talk about it. I had given him more than enough time to come to me about the problem, but after months of holding my breath I was through.

I had given him the chance to explain himself without my prodding, and he hadn't taken it. I deserved an answer, and I was going to get it. I couldn't wait any longer. . . not when my life was going to change so drastically. I had to be sure of where Tony stood, otherwise I couldn't figure out my next move. I had to be prepared. . .

Finally my somewhat hysterical laughter subsided, and I once more gazed down at the small item in my left hand, letting the information once more sink in. As it I drowned in my misgivings, I felt a

single tear drip from the corner of my eye.

A red plus. . . the end and the beginning. . .

I raised my right hand to hesitantly touch my flat stomach, feeling fear of the unknown reach out once more to choke me. I had always wanted to have a family someday. . . but not like this. Not without knowing how the father felt, or if he'd even stand by me.

My left hand clenched hard around the pregnancy test, conviction springing to me as more tears came. Tonight I would know one way or another. Tonight, I would speak with Tony.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Tony finally got back to the Tower, but I had patiently waited. I had sat in his workroom, contemplating what I would say for several good hours, before Jarvis had let me know he had just made it in. I wasn't dressed fancy- my state of dress had once been a thing Tony enjoyed, but not anymore- and my hair had been pulled back into a modest ponytail to keep it out of my face.<p>

As I heard the codes being clicked by well worn fingers, I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to beat around the bush. This was it. I couldn't waste anymore time with being concerned or waiting patiently. I needed an answer, and by thunder I was going to get one.

I watched from the shadows as the handsome billionaire walked over to his special snacks cupboard and poured himself a scotch. I waited until he had placed the decanter full of liquid down before I addressed him. It wouldn't do startling him into spilling it all over the floor.

"Welcome back."

Tony turned his head to look at me, and offered me a nod upon realizing who it was. "Hey babe. Why aren't you asleep? I thought you had to get up early tomorrow; technically _today_ seeing as it's after twelve."

"I do." My face was devoid of the usual smile, and from the slight crinkle around Tony's eyes he had noticed. "But I had to talk to you before I turned in."

"It can't wait until tomorrow when we've both had some shut eye?"

"No, it can't."

Tony sighed but gestured for us both to take the seats at his worktable. When we had, he met my eyes- and I felt my heart clench at the familiar brown baby's twinkling at me. . . _Babies _. . . I felt like I was going to vomit from anxiety.

"So, what's on your mind, Jenny," he asked when I stayed quiet for too long. "You look like hell."

I laughed. "I feel like it. . ."

Tony waited and I felt my resolve once more slam me in the gut. I couldn't back down or pretend any longer. _I __had to know_! So with a deep breath to calm my already shattered nerves, I began.

"I've been thinking a lot about our relationship Tony. . .We've been together for a long time now, but we've grown apart these last several months. . ."

When I started talking about our 'relationship', Tony's gaze had drifted away from mine, and though I knew he was listening, he wouldn't keep eye contact with me. This was something that I privately despaired in, though I pressed onward, outwardly unfazed.

"You've been avoiding the topic, and I'm tired of trying to read your mind. I've given you time to tell me what's wrong, and you haven't said a word. So I'm asking you now: D-Do we still have a relationship, Tony? Am I the _one thing_ that you can't stand to lose?"

Tony looked at me steadily, but didn't say a word. When he continued to stare at me, deep in thought, I snapped.

"After all we've been through I think I deserve a strong shot of honesty, Anthony!" Then in a quieter, broken voice I said, "You at _least_ owe me that much."

"You want the truth?"

_More than anything!_ My mind cried, though I settled with a simple 'yes'. And finally I saw the guarded expression Tony had been wearing for months finally begin to slip. Where there had been some lasting affection all I saw was a impassive, smooth face. . . I knew that expression. . . I had seen it enough times when we were just friends to know what it meant, and I felt the remains of my heart crumble.

"No," he said calmly, without the slightest preamble. "You aren't the one thing I can't stand to lose."

My eyes closed painfully as the truth slammed down on me, and I fought back a sob. I had suspected as much for sometime now, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Though I had asked him to tell me, I wished more than anything that he hadn't. That I could take it back. But I couldn't, so I tried to reserve my reaction and forced myself to open my eyes. No tears left my eyes as I gazed at the man I loved, but internally I was crying harder than I ever had.

"It's that pretty blonde actress, isn't it?"

Tony nodded. "Elizabeth."

Though I wanted nothing more than to hate this beautiful blonde, blue eye siren; once he said her name I knew that I couldn't.

Tony_ loved_ this Elizabeth. He hadn't said so aloud, but I knew. Just from the way his mouth had quirked when he thought of her, and the way he had said her name. He had once said my name with adoration, but now I knew it had never been love. The passion and need and respect that was presented when he said that accursed name, was the most sincere thing I had ever heard Tony say, and I knew I had lost the battle most miserably.

"I'm sorry Jena," Tony said gently, though there was no true remorse in his voice. He had probably been waiting to tell me that we were done for quite sometime. He knew what he wanted and he was going after it, as he always did. "I didn't want you to get hurt, but Liz is-"

"Your girl," I supplied, with a mellow voice that I didn't know belonged to me.

Tony smiled, "Yeah, Liz is the girl I always wanted, but never knew I needed. I'm one lucky S.O.B."

I nodded once, before I slowly stood up from my seat. Though not before I acted on one last impulse.

Leaning down, I placed my lips to Tony's, putting all the love I held into it- though it was rather chaste- before I pulled back. I smiled at him softly, though I wanted nothing more than to collapse in a ball and cry.

"I wish you the best, Tony. I always have. . . And if this woman can give you that, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, beautiful. No hard feelings?"

I knew I was lying through my teeth, but I didn't care. "No, Tony. No hard feelings. I'm gotta go take care of something before bed. . . So I'll say goodnight."

He gave me that goofy grin that I had come to count on, and repeated the goodnight, before I turned on my heel and left, knowing that I had to leave the Tower as soon as I could pack my bags. I'd be gone before the sun rose, and I wouldn't look back.

* * *

><p>My eyes were red and swollen, my cheeks pale and blotched from the countless tear stains, and my entire body was shaking. I sat in my car, parked outside a clinic that had yet to open, with a tormented mind. I had thought that I could get through this, but I had been wrong. So very, <em>very<em> wrong.

It had taken me an hour to pack all of my things, and gather myself enough to leave the Tower. My belongings had consisted of three bags: my purse and two large pull-alongs with all my clothes, pictures, shoes, and other sentimental items. I had shut the bedroom door behind me, and was in the process of sneaking out when I had caught sight of them. They were on the mammoth couch in the center of the Tower- I myself had dozed and hung out with my fellow Avengers on the beautiful leather many, many times. I wouldn't have stopped, if I hadn't realized who the two lovebirds were.

Tony's telltale brown hair stuck up over the top of the couch, and it was closely accompanied by a head of beautiful blonde. I stood in sorrowful silence as I watched them cuddling and kissing for what felt like an eternity, before I finally regained my senses and quietly crept to the exit. With one final look behind me I made my decision. Tony was happy. . . He could never know the secret I carried.

So here I currently sat, waiting for the special medical center to open and my worst nightmare to come true. I was an Avenger, but more importantly, I was _alone_. I couldn't raise a child on my own, and I sure as hell couldn't count on anyone to help me. So I waited. Hours upon hours of sitting and crying bitter tears, until the doors to the abortion clinic unlocked and I had the strength to get out of the car.

I felt my stomach and the remainder of my heart flip in fear and despair as I took my first steps inside, knowing that I couldn't turn back. So I _wouldn't_.

_**Consider me a memory, consider me the past.**_

_**Consider me a smile in an old photograph. Someone who used to make you laugh.**_

_**If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose - If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you**_

_**Then I guess we're done, let's not drag this on.**_

_**Consider me gone. . .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_I'm quite proud of this story- seeing as it totally took me out of my comfort zone- though it was very hard to write. I personally don't believe in abortion or sexual intercourse before marriage, but this was very fun/emotional to write. Also, it's in first person (something that I hardly ever do) so I'm a tad bit nervous.

How did I do guys? Is this story good? Was Tony in-character? Did I demolish your feels and make you tear up? Please drop me some reviews and let me know! ^^

_**~Lyn **_


	2. Part Two: Keep You

**Keep You**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Logan got the call; waking him up with a shrill ringing in his ear. At first he had endeavored to ignore it, but when the annoying buzz turned to a sappy chick song he cursed and rolled over to grab the phone and accept the incoming call. Though at this point, the mutant was about ready to break the nasty technology instead.<p>

"Who the hell is this," he grumbled, still half asleep.

_**". . . L-Logan. . ." **_

Instantly Logan was awake, his eyes opening and his brow furrowing. "Jena? What's wrong?"

Though the woman had only said his name, her tone had told the infamous Wolverine that something bad had happened. The _bouncy broad _as Logan had taken to mentally calling her, sounded as if she had been crying and there was despair in her usually bright voice.

**_"L-Logan, I don't know what to do. . . I-" _**the usually eloquent woman stopped, unable to continue, and Logan knew then that it was serious. Without taking the phone from his ear, he quickly slid out of bed and began to hurriedly get dressed.

"Stay with me, bub. Don't hang up, alright. Tell me where you are? I'm comin' to get you."

_**"I-I'm outside the gate."**_

Logan stopped moving. "What gate?"

_**"**__**Y-Your**__** gate." **_

Wolverine, finally having pulled his jeans on successfully, opened his bedroom door and entered out into the main part of Professor X's school where students were already going to breakfast before their first classes began. Rushing out past the entrance of the mammoth building, he moved towards the gate at the far end of the courtyard.

"Geez, kid. How long have you been out here?"

_**"About an hour... I didn't want to bother y-you."**_

Logan pulled the gate open with his free hand, and let his eyes wander until he spotted Jena. He approached her slowly, as one might a wild animal, seeing as he had no idea how she'd react and didn't wish to startle her.  
>Jena wore baggy sweats and a T-Shirt; her hair was matted and in a nasty tangle; her face was deathly pale and sickly. The only true color that lined her face was her red eyes that showed just how much she had been crying. All in all, the woman was a wreck.<p>

Logan hung up the call, and placed his phone in his pocket before he finally drew close enough to Jena to speak to her.

"It takes more than a phone call and visit to bother me, kid," he said with a soft smile, his old nickname for the woman coming out tender despite how gruff the man was. He had known Jena Flint for quite a few years now, and there were few that he cared for more.

"L-Logan," Jena whispered pitifully, before she dove at him, catching the Wolverine by surprise. As she clung to him and once more began to sob, the man gently wrapped his arms around her- trying to channel some comfort to her, though it was something he had never been able to do well. After sometime, Logan lifted her chin, making her look him in square in the eyes before asking the question that had been eating at him.

"What happened?"

Jena's face contorted in absolute pain as she replied, "I just murdered my own child."

* * *

><p>I sat alone, the fresh evening air chilling me as I listened to the birds singing in the trees on the grounds of the Professor's school for gifted youngsters. I was wrapped up tight in a blanket and beanie, only my eyes and nose poking out for other's eyes to see. I hadn't been outside long at all, but already I was wishing to go back inside and crawl into my bed to cry some more.<p>

It had been nearly a month since I had left Tony and aborted my pregnancy, and yet the sorrow was still killing me. With every breath my chest felt as if it was going to cave in on itself, and with every moment I was awake I felt the jaws of longing chomp down on me. Every second I thought about what I had lost; every day I missed my man more. . . But Tony wasn't my man. Not anymore.

"Want me to go break his chops?"

I instantly moved my eyes way from the trees to see Logan taking a seat next to me on the bench I was inhabiting. I shook my head as he looked at me steadily, answering his question with the gesture.

For the 4 weeks I had stayed at the school, Logan had been with me every step of the way. He wasn't the best when it came to emotional displays, but he had supported me through the brunt of it and I had never been more grateful for a friend in my entire life. Though I had other friendships that counted for a lot, I knew for a fact that I couldn't have gone to anyone else who would have dealt with it as well. Logan, as gruff and manly as he was, had been perfect. I couldn't have gotten through the first days without him.

As the seconds ticked by, I shifted one of my hands from underneath the blanket and reached out for Logan. When I had his larger hand firmly pressed in mine, he broke the silence once more.

"You sure you want to go back, kid."

"I got nowhere else to go, Logan," I said quietly.

"You can always stay here," the man said, giving me a 'duh' expression. "You're a mutant just like everybody else here. And the Professor invited you; it doesn't get much more official than that."

"I know. But I have to go back to the Tower. . . it's my home. I have to make things right. . .somehow."

Logan shrugged, "Fine, but you know where to come if you need a way out."

I smiled weakly, "That I do."

For several breaths I thought that Logan was going to perhaps walk away from me, to return to the warmth of the school. But instead he shifted in his leather jacket and asked me a question that had cold dread coursing through my veins.

"So, you gonna tell him when you go back?"

"Why," I asked, turning to regard him with dead eyes. "So his life can be ruined as mine was?"

"Well he screwed up too," Logan said. "He outta take responsibility for it."

At his bluntness, I cringed slightly, and Logan immediately cursed under his breath running a hand through his hair. "Look, Jena, I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I cut him off gently, with no malice in my tone despite how desolate I was feeling. "It was _my _mistake. . . I killed my baby when I should have been strong enough to keep it. . . I should have been strong enough to not need Tony. . . There's no one to blame but me."

"That's bullshit." Logan's grip on my hand tightened substantially. "Stark should have been there for you, instead of running off to get his hands on another chick while you suffered. This is on him for _not manning up_."

"He found someone else, Logan," I said brokenly. "I wasn't good enough, as a lover or as a friend, and now I'm paying the price."

"You can't believe that. He was the one who hurt you, and it was _his choice_. It had nothing to do with you, kid!"

I felt a sad smile creep to my lips. "Exactly, Logan. It never had anything to do with _me. _It was always about Tony and Elizabeth."

Logan sighed in frustration, but stopped trying to change my mind, though after a moment he shook his head. "Ya know he's worried about you."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Stark," the gruff man clarified. "He's been texting me for updates ever since you disappeared from Avengers' Tower."

I felt my heart rise in my throat, choking me as wretched hope filled my senses. "He has?"

"Yep," Logan shrugged. "Perhaps he reconsidered this bimbo he was with. But no matter what he has decided, you _should _tell him kid. It was his child too, and you were his woman. This needs to be settled between the two of you before you lose anything else."

Logan was right, of course. Though I was afraid to face the pain head on, I couldn't live the rest of my life in this deathly slump. I still had things to live for, people to help; and I wouldn't let this be the end of me.

"Will you drop me off at the Tower tomorrow?"

Logan nodded as he pulled a cigar out from his jacket, "Sure, kid. And I'll stay nearby until I know you're doing okay."

"Thank you, Logan."

He lit the cigar and took in the first puff, looking at me sincerely. "And if you can't handle it or it doesn't end well, you know I'm here for you, right?"

I nodded with several tears in my eyes, placing a hand to my belly with a sad sigh, "Yeah, like my personal knight in shining armor."

Though Logan snorted at the comparison I could see the heart he tried to hide, and it comforted me. Because I knew that no matter what happened with Tony I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

><p>I felt as if I had walked through a solid barrier of memories as I entered the main floor of the Tower, my suitcases and purse in hand. Though I had only been gone a month it felt like an entire lifetime had passed. Though nothing had really changed it was a whole new world, the atmosphere that had once seemed so natural now felt forced and cramped. I was being smothered, but I refused to let it cripple me.<p>

I had phoned ahead- luckily Steve had been the one to answer- saying that I was coming back. But now as I stared at the assembled Avengers, I wished that I had surprised them. The entire team stood at attention- with the exception of Tony- welcoming the wayward woman back, and I had to endure the biggest group hug of my life. Though when the sweet Thunderer Thor planted a great kiss to my forehead and offered me one of his treasured pop tarts I couldn't help but be glad I had returned. I had missed this dysfunctional family, and though I didn't know how it would work out, I was glad I was able to see them again. The welcoming party lasted for several hours- most of which was everyone asking me questions of where I'd been and why I'd left (something that I refused to answer truthfully) and eating pizza- before Natasha finally pulled me away to get me settled. As we entered an empty bedroom that would now be mine, the female assassin broke the silence that had fallen over us.

"Tony's on his way back from a mission, Jena."

I looked at her with a face that I know was far from impassive. "Why would that matter to me?"

"Because you're here to try and win him back."

"No. I'm here to set things straight."

"Why did you wait so long," Natasha asked as she dumped the contents of my suitcases on the bed, and then put the empty bags in the closet. "Tony's been worried about you; we all have."

"Because I wasn't ready," I said, turning away from the woman to regain my composure before the memories of that horrible night once more haunted my weary mind. "I needed time to center myself, and now that I have I'm here to make things right."

Natasha's brilliant eyes studied me for several long moments, her eyes wandering over my entire body before her expression softened. "It was more than just a simple break-up wasn't it?"

"Yes . . . it was."

Natasha nodded her head once before she placed a encouraging hand on my shoulder, "Freshen up; and knock him dead one way or the other."

"Goodnight, Nat."

"Goodnight, Jena." And without another word Natasha left me alone, to get ready for the second confrontation with the man I loved.

* * *

><p>It was a half an hour later that I exited my room and walked back towards the main floor, though as I did I decided to stop for a small detour. It took me several minutes, but as I came to a halt in front of Tony's lab I knew that it had been worth it. With a bittersweet smile I looked at the place where I had spent so many hours- even before I had become romantically involved with the billionaire. To most it would have seemed like an expensive cyber-haven with more tools and parts than a person would ever need, but to me it was <em>home. <em>I had laughed and cried and lived here, it was the place that I had first realized I loved Tony, and it was the place we had been when he had finally asked me to be his girl.

I doubted that I still had access, but I couldn't help but raise my forefinger and type in the code I knew by heart. To my complete surprise the door opened and Jarvis greeted me.

**_"Welcome, Miss Flint."_**

"Hey Jarvis," I said, fighting back tears, before I took a hesitant step deeper into the lab. It was cluttered in a clean sort of way, and I smiled as the familiar screens came into view. I had never been much of a technologically inclined person, but Tony had always tried to share things with me when I hung out with him, so I had picked up some things here and there. I had always loved to watch Tony work, and had spent countless hours of countless days sitting in the corner, writing and reading and enjoying his company. I let my eyes graze that corner, and fought back a sob when I saw that my chair was still there and had my notebook atop it. . .

"When you didn't take it with you, I knew you'd come back."

I turned around so quickly that it left me a bit dizzy, but I didn't have time to stop, as the voice I had so longed to hear flooded over me. As the cadence hit me, a soft gasp flew from me and I crumpled to the floor. I had wanted to be brave and hold my ground when I faced _him, _but as Tony approached me I could only cry harder. Every feeling and memory I had been trying to repress attacked me, and I aimlessly tried to bat them away.

The first kiss we had ever shared, our first date- playing Smash Bros and Mario Kart for hours and laughing hysterically when we beat each other, the first time I had told Tony the truth about myself (my powers) and how instead of running away he had said I was perfect as I was. . .

The moment he had admitted that he loved me, and we'd stayed up all night together kissing and caressing. . . .

. . . And the moment he had told me he loved _someone else_.

Now as I cried mixed tears, I felt two strong arms encase me and I was whole for the first time since I had left that night. Though we had fallen apart before then, I had still thought he loved me .. . I had still had hope.

"Oh baby-girl, why didn't you tell me? Why did you run?"

The questions took me by surprise, and I looked up with blurry eyes to see Tony looking down at me. I wanted to look away, but I had missed him so much that I couldn't. He was really here, holding me, and I felt my broken heart shudder with feeling. He somehow _knew. _But I refused to talk about my dead baby.

"I couldn't stand it," I whimpered, burying my face in his chest, taking slighted comfort in the reactor's glow, as I referred to running away from the Tower. "I was betrayed by the man I loved and a woman that I had known since childhood. .. and I'd lost it all in the _same moment_. . . It was too much."

Though I couldn't see Tony's face, his brown eyes were currently shining with countless emotions, one of which being surprise.

". . . You knew Liz from before?"

"We went to high-school together," I said with a shaky laugh. "We were friends, and though we went different paths after graduation we've stayed in touch. When she moved to this city I began seeing her more often. And about three months before our last conversation, I saw her talking with you at a charity. At the time I thought it was merely because she was an actress and you were funding the film she was in. . . The next day when I went to lunch with her, she didn't say a word about you. . . So I pushed my jealousy aside, thinking I was silly to question an innocent encounter. But now I know that it was silly of me to _ignore it_."

Tony was still for a breath before he pulled me away, looking at me with a pained expression (something that I had never seen him wear in all the years that I had known him).

"Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was soft, but the hurt behind it was clear. "Why didn't you come to me with this? It was my kid too. I would have supported you both, I would have helped you get through it, Jenny."

A wistful, shattered sounding sob shook my entire body as I convulsed. "You'd just told me that you loved someone else, Tony . . . and I d-didn't want to ruin your happiness."

"Oh, Jena," he pulled me close again, and to my despair I felt a wet drop fall on my head. Tony was crying now too.

"How did you find out," I wondered as I felt another of his tears land on me.

"Your buddy Logan finally got sick of the texts I'd been spamming him with, and told me where I could go and _why_ I could go there."

I would have been angry by this news, if I wasn't so relieved. Bless Logan and his foul, blunt mouth. I knew now that I wouldn't have had the heart to tell Tony about the abortion. There was just too much history here, and I was too caught up in it.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, babe. I should have been." Tony's tears had stopped falling now, but I knew that he was still emotional, and I gave him a small smile that I found that I could give sincerely.

"It's in the past now, Tony. I made the choice, and though I now wish I hadn't I cannot go back and change it. And it's better now, anyway. . . Now there's nothing tying you to me; you're free."

"Jena-" Tony began, but I interrupted, my sentiments unfinished. I had come here to say this, and now that I had him here, I knew that I couldn't hope any longer. Tony belonged to someone else now, and I couldn't keep him. I had to let him go.

"I know you love Liz," I said, reaching out to cup his face with my hand, reminiscing about all the times I had done so when we were together. "I know because I remember how it feels to be _yours, _and I know that it is a precious thing. I knew when we first got together that I could never strap you down- it's against everything about you Tony- and I accepted that. . . I'm happy for you and Liz; though I'm broken over it. . . I want one of us to leave this without scars; I want at least one of us to be happy."

"I loved you Jena," Tony said after several long moments of silence. "And no matter what, there will _always _be a spot for you in this old ticker. If you ever need anything, it's yours."

As he pointed to his reactor, I bent my head and repeated the gesture to my own heart, "Thank you. And I'll keep you in here, Tony Stark. _No matter what_."

As the two of us shared another wistful smile and hug, I felt the first signs of peace begin to wash over me. And I felt my broken heart begin to beat again, as I held Tony and let myself let go of the pain. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't happy, but it was _enough. _And I wouldn't have given up this newest memory for anything in the world.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Seven Years Later. . .<span>_**

It was the 3rd of January, and Logan Howlett had never seen his wife so happy. This might have not seemed like a big deal in the long run, but seeing as they had been married for almost three years it was nothing to be taken lightly. Though as the gruff man looked down at his wife and the little bundle she held so tenderly, he had to say that his happiness _was_ able to match hers.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart."

"She took after her daddy in that regard. You're the most beautiful man in the world, after all."

Logan scowled at the humorous remark made by his fatigued wife, but didn't say anything about it as he moved to lay on the bed beside her. As the two new parents snuggled side by side, looking down at their daughter with warm smile and happy hearts.

"What shall we name her _mom_?"

"How about Galia?"

Logan tipped his head at the name, "Okay. . . What's so special about 'Galia'?"

Jena let the tip of her finger graze her daughters peach-fuzz little cheek and leaned over to kiss Logan. "Because it means _Redemption_, and you two are _mine."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Well this marks the end of Consider me Gone. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I had a good time writing it! Please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts. Were you happy that Jena ended up with Logan? Are you happy that Tony ended up with someone else, and he and Jena were able to remain civil?

Please let me know your thoughts, guys!

Anway, thanks for reading! Love yall!

_**~Lyn **_


End file.
